


The Cracked Shards Of The Mirror

by Shadow_Phoenix



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Mental Instability, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Phoenix/pseuds/Shadow_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Viking who had been discovered lying face down in a pool of his own blood his body brutally carved and on his back the words that filled everyone with a sickening dread.</p>
<p>“The hunt has begun…..”<br/>Hiccstrid, dark themes, please read with caution</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys basically I’ve been told that ‘the ugly side of the coin’ is a bit rushed so that story will be paused in order to rectify this, don’t worry though it won’t be months ha ha, most likely a week or two. In the meantime I’m posting this story so you guys have something to read while I sort the story out. Enjoy xxxxx.**

Hiccup screamed his despair when he saw Toothless’s head roll to the side, the lifeless fear filled eyes staring straight back at him. Hiccup tried to run forward but was held back by Astrid who looked at him sadly he kicked and shouted trying to break free. The Monstrous Nightmare had managed to get away by fleeing from the ring leaving behind a large scorch mark. Hiccup could feel the mirrors of his mind slowly cracking as his father dragged him away by the arm and into the unlit great hall. The Chief shouted angrily at him grabbing him by the arms and shaking him before pulling Hiccup into a bear hug and whispering softly that he was glad his son had survived and was alright. But his assumption could not be farther from the truth. Hiccup felt a dark abyss form in his chest swallowing and corrupting his spirit; his best and only friend had been slaughtered because of the ignorance of the Vikings. As usual the lack of communication between his father and him had caused the rift to grow larger resulting in a grudge to form. Hiccup had disappeared into the woods shouting and screaming loudly, he would thrust his fist into a tree gritting his teeth in pain as his knuckles cracked and tore through the skin before looking up in determination. Every time he went in a large trail of destruction and blood was left for the wild animals of the cove to sniff around.  A few days later Hiccup had smiled stretching his facial muscles to their limit and had apologised to the entire village stating he had been wrong and he understood why his father had done what he had. Hiccup also swore that he would work hard to win back their trust. Of course the repaired mirror had lost its reflection; the cracks stained the light seeping in the darkness. The village had cheered glad that the runt was finally becoming more like them and seemed to have taken the matters much more seriously.

Hiccup lay on his bed his thin arms crossed over his chest while the gears of his over active mind began grinding together with the perceived screeching of rusty metal. Astrid had come by to visit him she approached with caution and asked about his wellbeing. He barely said a word before bursting into tears, she had held him in her arms as he cried silently his body heaving, and her own tears welled up as she cuddled him closer. She kissed the top of his head and let him cry and release his emotions; she flinched and gasped quietly in pain when his fingers dug into her back. She made no move to stop him only let him release his emotions as best as he could. It was late into the night when she had finally left; Hiccup had finally cried himself to sleep delving into the realm of nightmares.

When Hiccup had woken up in the morning he had discovered that they had tossed the Nightfury deep in the woods leaving the carcass to rot. He had felt the familiar rage boil up in his throat as he approached the corpse. He let out a shuddering breath and rested his hand across the now cold scales, tears tracing his cheeks. Hiccup had uttered a silent prayer when he reached the decision of retrieving Toothless’s hide swearing upon his life that he would look after it. Building a small pyre he set fire to the corpse fresh tears burning his eyes like acid. He watched despairingly as the flames flickered, the strong smell of burning wood and flesh filling the air. The fire crackled strangely and shifted into a silver flame, a gentle blue mist had lifted from the body and spread across the pyre while shifting with flowing motions. It stood before Hiccup almost as if it had presence of mind and then swirled around him as if embracing him. It then began to push in through his nose and mouth, Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut as his breath escaped him and his senses were overtaken. A familiar warm presence filled his soul before melding into his very being. Hiccup dropped to his knees and coughed up a small amount of blood while gasping for breath, his arms trembling violently as he attempted to adjust through the shock. He wiped his mouth and began to roll up the hide being careful not to damage it. He pushed it into the bag he had brought with him ideas forming already on what he should do with the hide. He sighed heading home with swollen eyes and a lump in his throat. Stoick had turned towards him when Hiccup had entered their home looking pale and unsteady.

“How are you son?” Stoick asked nervously one of his hands stroking his beard.

“I’m fine dad” Hiccup said breaking into a smile “oh I wanted to ask you, can I return to dragon training?” He forced a look of eagerness his eyes wide with bloodlust.

“I don’t know son.”

“Please dad I understand now that I need protect the village, I won’t make the same mistake twice” Hiccup pleaded.

Stoick sighed before nodding “very well you will continue training tomorrow, make me proud son” he laughed clapping Hiccup on the shoulder hard causing the boy to stumble. He forced a smile at his father and went up to his room fighting the urge to stomp, and sat on the bed his eyes dark with anger. He had chosen to enter into dragon training to give the villagers the false assumption that he had become one of them. His hands wrung together nervously at the prospect of killing a dragon.

Over the next few months Hiccup had killed multiple dragons during the raids and training, he would come home covered in dragon blood and his father smiled with pride. The villagers now fell into the belief that he taking the side of the dragons had just been a momentary lapse in judgement. Hiccup just smiled, gritting his teeth and giving off the air of confidence that was much better defined as arrogance. Astrid would watch sadly from afar her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists knowing that every time he killed a dragon another part of his soul was being ripped away.

Hiccup’s sleep had become irregular and had slowly morphed into insomnia. In a hard attempt to avoid the house  and his father he spent his time working tirelessly in the forge tanning Toothless’s hide and crafting it into durable armour. His green eyes would narrow in concentration as he stitched on the buckles and hooks turning it into a flight suit. His thoughts constantly wandering towards the funeral he had suffered through. Ever since then he had begun to notice strange changes occurring in his body. His senses had become much sharper allowing him to hear, smell and see from miles away allowing him to become more aware of his surroundings. He found that lifting heavier objects had become slightly easier. His reflexes had improved as well as his speed, he had also begun to notice that his skin was becoming warmer and the heat did not bother him as much as it used to. Of course the changes were not huge if he wanted them to improve he would have to train extremely hard.

Hiccup spent his days in the forest training with Gobber while he spent his evenings working in the forge trying to perfect his equipment. The sixteen year old huffed out as he took another blow to the ribs from Gobber.

“Come on lad! You won’t get anywhere at this rate!” Gobber shouted egging the smaller Viking on. Hiccup’s lip curled back into a frightening snarl one that would put a dragon to shame. He swung the sword around heavily only to be stopped by the blacksmith blocking the blow. Gobber grinned and pushed against the sword with his hammer, Hiccup let out an exhausted gasp trying to meet him equally in the blows. Already he began to notice the changes, his stamina and strength had increased over the months. His scars had increased has he fought to improve his agility which involved falling out of trees and slipping on sharp rocks.

Stoick had slowly begun to teach him more about becoming a chief and looking after their people. He was learning about all of the allies and the responsibilities of becoming chief. Hiccup wouldn’t even bother to smile anymore it had become far too exhausting. His facial muscles ached traitorously every time he stretched his mouth upwards.

 Hiccup had become seventeen, his outlook on life becoming much darker. He would constantly scowl every time someone had thrown their arm around his shoulders. Hiccup had improved a lot in his combat training with Gobber and was able to now defend himself against the heavy blows. He had struck a growth spurt putting him at five foot nine and his hair had become messier forcing him to cut his fringe slightly shorter. Stoick had decided to take him to the annual treaty signing with the tribe of the shivering shores firmly insisting that as future chief he should become familiar with their allies. The boat ride had been a painful five days in which Hiccup had seriously begun to consider throwing himself overboard and letting a Scauldron eat him. They had spent a couple pf days there during which Hiccup had met the chief’s daughter who had struck up a friendship with him, all but securing their alliance. She had shown Hiccup to an elderly female tattooist to which he had responded eagerly. The tattoos had been given free of charge which was an offer Hiccup could not refuse, he had jumped enthusiastically at the opportunity. He had gotten a Nordic knot circling his right bicep and a tribal Nightfury across his chest fanning across his faintly toned stomach. He had looked at the work happily and had vowed to bring a gift the next time he returned. The woman simply smiled and told him not to worry about it inviting him back if he ever wanted another.

Hiccup had also decided to pierce his own ears adding numerical studs to represent the amount of dragons he had been forced to kill. They acted almost like a counter and he constantly added runes to the silver. On a whim he had also decided to pierce his tongue being careful to avoid the arteries by enlisting the help of Gothi who had pointed out the correct area to pierce. He also added a curved lip bar on the left side of his lower lip and would often play with it using his teeth. Stoick looked disapprovingly at Hiccups new style wondering why his son would willingly punch holes in his flesh. When he had attempted to discuss this with Hiccup the teen had simply sneered and said.

“I’m killing dragons isn’t that enough for you?”

 After that Stoick had let the matter drop and had never approached the subject again.  

Hiccup would reluctantly go to the mead hall for dinner and would sit introverted on the edge of the bench. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins had been the only ones who willingly hung around him. The villagers had become unnerved at Hiccup’s dark demeanour he no longer made an effort to indulge in conversation only responding with softly spoken words. Astrid at times would squeeze his shoulder comfortingly and rest her head on his shoulder as a show of support. He would look at her with predatory eyes while resting his knuckles under his chin; his tongue would pop out every now and then to play with the lip bar. Whenever he followed through with the action Astrid would blush lightly and avert her gaze from his. She had become interested in his ear piercings gently tracing them with her finger and asked if he could do them for her when he was not busy. He had simply nodded before giving her a time to meet him at the forge and retiring for the night. Snotlout stared after him; he had also changed in his approach to Hiccup and was no longer making his life miserable. Astrid watched his tall figure disappear from the mead hall sighing unhappily, her heart clenching in worry, knowing he was not okay.

Astrid had arrived at the forge early and sat down in one of the chairs waiting for him to finish his current task. He had chosen to forgo his shirt which had provided Astrid with a brilliant view of his developing muscles that were framing his lean figure. Her eyes observed his tattoos in awe, the Nightfury over his heart framed his chest making it look much more attractive. The tail of the dragon trailed across his slightly visible abs before disappearing under the hem of his trousers where his hip bones were.

“Wow” she whispered walking over to him “they’re beautiful, when did you get them done?” she asked gently. He looked at her before pulling a needle from his tool apron and sanitising it through fire. There was also a pair of silver sleepers sitting on the table both had a glass gem in the middle.

“I had it done back when I visited the shivering shores with my father, are you ready?” he asked, when she nodded he motioned her to take a seat. She pulled her hair back with a determined look on her face, having no fear of any pain. She became slightly nervous as he bent over marking her ear with charcoal while giving her a nice view of his neck and collar bones. She squirmed uncomfortably at his close proximity. Hiccup swiftly pushed the needle through the soft flesh of her ear. Astrid jumped involuntarily at the invading sensation before stilling when Hiccup growled at her disapprovingly. He placed the silver sleeper through the piercing before doing the same to the other one and wiping it clean.

“There will be a small amount of pus, just wash it out with salted water, don’t remove the sleepers and I’ll check your ears after a week.” He said turning back to the forge and continued working on melting down the spare Nightfury scales. She reached over his shoulder her hand resting on his blades and pressed a kiss on his cheek whispering a quiet thank you before leaving. Hiccup sighed wiping his brow and looking after her retreating figure while sinful thoughts flooded his brain. He adjusted his trousers in discomfort and     huffed out quietly not even noticing the steam that left his mouth. He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck, dealing with the villagers was becoming exhausting. When he began to excel at slaughter he had instantly gained five thousand new friends none of which he wanted. Having to constantly act as though he was one of them gave him a headache. He flicked his tongue against his lip playing with the ball before withdrawing his tongue.  Hiccup watched the scales melt before bubbling softly, the site was oddly relaxing but the memory consuming. He thought back to Toothless the fear in the dragon’s eyes, the horror he felt when he watched his friend die. Hiccup stood angrily and snarled out enraged kicking his chair across the room.

“Whoa easy lad!” Gobber exclaimed narrowly avoiding being struck in the head. Hiccup glared at the blacksmith before sinking down to the floor leaning his head back against the wall.

 “What’s got you so riled up my boy” Gobber asked straightening the chair and lowering on to it.

“Everything” Hiccup sighed closing his eyes, his auburn lashes brushing against his cheek bones.

“It’s the dragon killing isn’t it?” Gobber said quietly.

“What makes you say that?” Hiccup sneered sarcastically.

“I see your face when you kill them; it’s never a look of triumph.” Hiccup looked at Gobber with a brow raised.

“You saw that huh?” he asked softly, the elderly blacksmith nodded his head picking at his ear with his hook. “Well life is life” Hiccup snorted before getting up and pulling the bucket of liquefied dragon scales. He poured the black molten lava into a longsword mould, picking it up with a pair of tongs he began to hammer at it pouring all of his anger and sadness into the blade.

 

Hiccup had hit eighteen and endured another growth spurt that put him at six foot one. His flight suit had been completed the black scales giving him a much more deadly and imposing look. The armour was fireproof and hardy; he also had a sword made from the melted down Nightfury scales mixed with iron. He never separated from the blade always keeping it on his person even when he was asleep. The numerical piercings had increased forcing him to add a fifth set of piercings to his ears. He had also gotten another tattoo of a monstrous nightmare tail that circled his neck and stopped under his jaw. When he had next visited the shivering shores the woman that had given him his tattoos had taught him how to do them himself before sadly passing away a few days later. Hiccup had made his father to extend their stay as he wished to attend the funeral and say good bye to the woman that had done a lot for him.

Hiccup had been working at the forge before the loud and horrified cries echoed through the entire village. Ripping off his apron he rushed outside. A Viking had been discovered lying face down in a pool of his own blood his body brutally carved and on his back the words that filled everyone with a sickening dread.

“The hunt has begun…..”

**I’m hoping this doesn’t appear rushed xD I’m really trying hard, can you guys let me know please so I can improve.**

**Edit, guys I had to edit I found two horrendous grammatical errors that basically destroyed my life xD LOL, but while I was at it I also edited some other stuff so enjoy!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I’m really sorry for the delay, Ugly sides will take a bit longer to edit, I’ve had a lot of deadlines recently and am reaching my last three weeks of the course so things will be a little slow, trust me though when I’m done I’ll be busting my arse off and posting loads :D.**

Hiccup sighed and turned over the heavy body looking into the eyes of the terrified deceased Viking. The expression had been frozen in time; whoever had done the dead had clearly gotten a kick out of inducing fear. The writing on his back had carved been carved in deeply revealing the bone and muscle underneath the thin layer of skin. His eyes narrowed as he felt recognition strike him hard, he trembled in shock. His face had paled and sweat broke out across his skin as memories flooded through his mind. He felt a rough calloused hand on his shoulder, turning he looked at Astrid who had a grim look on her face.

“Hiccup, are you alright?” she asked softly “you’re awfully pale.” He stood and returned to the forge swiftly his thoughts in complete chaos. He leant against the anvil the muscles of his arms trembling. Astrid followed him much like a kitten and let out a soft mewl in her throat. Hiccup looked at turned towards him she was pouting at him, opening her arms she looked up at him with large round eyes. Hiccup huffed slightly wiping a hand across his face and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her shoulders while she clutched onto his waist burying her face in his chest. She breathed deeply inhaling the appealing scent of smoke and leather that stained the pores of his skin. She nuzzled into him much like a feline her body purring when he scratched her scalp soothingly, back arching happily. Hiccup kissed the top of her head before lowering his arms and letting her go, he turned and pulled out a small piece of rounded metal. She sat on top of his workbench watching him turn the silver between his fingers. His thick brows furrowed and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. Her eyes moved smiling at how caught up he got in his work, he had a small amount of stubble that traced his jaw making it look much sharper.

“Son!” Stoick yelled charging though the entrance of the forge. Hiccup jumped dropping the silver to the floor and turning around angrily.

“What dad” he snapped.

“Don’t take that tone with me” the burly chief growled “in case you didn’t notice there’s a dead Viking lying face down in a pool of his own blood.” He advanced on Hiccup, which only caused the young adult to become more affronted.

“Oh really” Hiccup smiled acidly “I had no idea you know I just casually walked passed the massive puddle of coagulated blood.” He waved his hands around in an exaggerated manner before stopping and glaring at his father mockingly.

“Son we need to find out who did this” Stoick said carefully. He attempted to make his appearance less imposing but failed fantastically. Hiccup picked up the silver and placed it into the flames.

“No you need to find out who did this, I don’t really give a damn” Hiccup said pounding the hammer down hard on the now molten silver.

“Hiccup!” Stoick shouted stepping forward; the said Viking whirled around and pointed the burning metal at him. There was a strange look in his eyes one that caused Stoick to take a step back in caution. The chief was surprised how much like a trapped animal his son appeared. His eyes were wild and his hair in slight disarray. “Hiccup,” he said again but this time in a much softer tone “as future chief you need to start taking an interest in your people.” When Stoick spoke those words Hiccup let out a derisive snort.

“Your father’s right lad” Gobber said limping into the smithy, Hiccup let out a disgusted laugh and rolled his eyes. Gobber ruffled his hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders hugging Hiccup roughly before letting him go.

“Gobber” Hiccup grumbled exasperated trying to pull away in discomfort.

“Come on Hiccup” Astrid said quietly running a hand up and down his back “the others and I will help you.”

“What makes you think I want their company” he snarled suddenly. A small look of surprise crossed Astrid’s face before being replaced with a glare. Her lips thinned into a line and her hands pressed against her hips. He looked at her before groaning and submitting to her request.

“Fine I’ll help you dad” Hiccup sighed shuffling his hair back into shape. “I don’t know how much help I’ll be though” He muttered while firing down the forge. He grabbed his sword gently tapping the scale blade sadly when he remembered. Hiccup strapped it to his back before stepping outside with Astrid by his side.

“The hunt has begun” she said thoughtfully “what do you suppose it means?” she asked looking up at him.

“I don’t know but someone on this island clearly has an agenda” he grunted, before going quiet and resting a finger on the tip of his chin.

“Are you okay?” she questioned raising her brow.

“Just a little agitated” he mumbled playing with one of the braids behind his ear tugging hard at one of them. “You know how much I hate walking through this hell.”

“Hiccup” she breathed her heart breaking at his sad expression.

“Don’t” he implored cupping her chin “don’t look at me like that.”

 She shook her head and grinned up at him, “Want to spar? It might help you let off some steam” Astrid suggested hopefully. She jerked back slightly when a feral grin split his face making him look slightly unbalanced. She clenched her thighs and looked down uncomfortable before looking up confidently.

“Sounds like a good idea” he said running his teeth over his lip bar his pupils narrowing into slits, Astrid smirked at him before cracking her knuckles.

“What sounds like a good idea?” Ruff yelled coming out of nowhere and throwing her arm over Astrid’s shoulder. Tuff popped out from behind Hiccup grinning in mischief causing the Auburn haired teen to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

“Oh Hiccup and me are going to spar” Astrid said eagerly supplying the missing information.

“Cool I want to watch” Snotlout shouted excitedly “Astrid will crush you to the floor.”

“Yeah probably” Hiccup shrugged “honestly I think it was safer to decline her offer.”

“Me too, it’ll be interesting to see how much you’ve improved Hiccup” Fishlegs said putting his botany book in his satchel.

“Why are you guys following us?” Hiccup snarled but was silenced when Astrid slapped him on the arm. He sent her a withering glare which she met with her own challenge.

They had all walked into the lush forest with Hiccup hanging slightly behind trying not to envelope himself in other people’s company. He twitched constantly his eyes moving around taking in his surroundings. The others were talking so loudly that the noise began to hurt his sensitive ears. They reached an area that was relatively flat with a simple circle of trees surrounding the clearing. The grass was slightly frosted over which had a chance to cause a fall due to the lack of friction. Astrid grinned drawing her axe and turning to face him, Hiccup balanced on one leg lightly and drew his sword. They both circled each other both of their faces set in determination while the group stood off to the side watching eagerly and secretly placing bets to who would win. Of course the assumption would be that everyone voted for Astrid however Tuffnut in an attempt to go against his sister had voted for Hiccup and surprisingly in a rather disturbing show of support so had Snotlout. Astrid’s eyes narrowed dangerously before she lunged at him throwing a hard kick to his side, she flipped the axed in her hand before swinging it at him with the speed of a feline. He barely managed to lift his sword to block the strike; the loud clashing of steel echoed offed the trees. He quickly kicked her feet out from under her. She had managed to rotate her body so she could land upright and twist around. She attempted to slice his legs with the weapon but he managed to jump over it just in time. Hiccup had managed to kick her hard in the stomach; Astrid’s breath whooshed out of her lungs. She punched him hard in the lip causing it to split. He grinned at her and slowly licked the blood off, Astrid sighed, happy that he had provided her with another brilliant mental image that she could put to good use. She barrelled into him and attempted to tackle him to the ground he pushed back resulting in them forming an uncomfortable embrace. Kicking him in the back of the knees she forced him to the floor and settled on top of him holding the axe to his neck. She smirked down at him her eyes wild and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Astrid laughed breathlessly pressing the axe harder against his skin. The smirk flew from her face when she looked down and saw his dark gaze. She shifted uncomfortably and felt his body rapidly heat up underneath her. Her thighs burned gently she tried to shift away from the heat. She bit her lip and her grip on the axe loosened, taking her distraction to his advantage he flipped their positions forcing her onto her stomach. The axe slipped out of her hands and she could feel the buckles of the scale armour digging into her back forcing her to press herself even further into the ground. Astrid gasped as his body continued to rapidly heat and her skin began to sting deliciously, his breath was burning the outer rim of her ear. The heat was almost suffocating her eyes were squeezing shut; she arched into him moulding her body to his.

“Hiccup what the hell!” she whispered, she turned her head to look at him her breath getting stuck in her throat when she saw his green eyes glowing eerily.

“I don’t know” he hissed gritting his teeth she let out a slight whine. “I can’t handle it” Hiccup gasped “what the hell is happening.”

“Oh my Thor” she whispered when she noticed the light flicker of flames on the tips of his fingers. She could feel the scorching sensation of one of his hands on the back of her thigh.

“Hey guys get a room!” Snotlout cheered. That had succeeded in pulling them out of the trance they were in. He leapt off of her and huffed out, his body was on fire, and he ran a trembling hand through his hair before holding a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up, her face was bright red as a result of the increase in temperature.

“We need to talk!” she hissed

“Can I please get over my own body fucking up before I talk about it” he snapped licking his lips. She nodded before pointing a finger at him.

“This isn’t over” she mumbled.

“You guys looked like you were about to have sex” Ruffnut whispered to her. “I don’t blame you Hiccup has certainly become hot” she grinned nudging Astrid who glared and elbowed her in the ribs.

“We’re not like that” she hissed.

“Can I have him then, I’d love to feel that tongue ring” Ruff smiled dreamily while they walked.

“NO!” she shouted suddenly, the group of boys ahead of them turned around and stared curiously. Hiccup who had heard the entire conversation simply grinned and poked his tongue out making sure to show the piercing before tracing his bottom lip.

“What’s wrong Astrid?” Fishlegs inquired turning around.

“Don’t worry guys I was just riling her up” Ruff said laughing feeling the familiar prick of an evil stare. “He was totally egging you on” she whispered in Astrid’s ear causing her to blush.

“Well we should work on finding out who killed Bjorn” Fishlegs said looking at Hiccup who nodded sighing in exasperation.

“A Viking hunter” Hiccup grunted deadpan.

“Actually you may be right” Fishlegs said turning to him “why don’t we go and take a look at the place where we found him.

* * *

 

The body had been moved in order to prepare it for the pyre. The sticky pool of blood had yet to be cleared, though now it was more of an encrusted stain. Hiccup crouched down by it his nose picking up the smell of iron and copper. He clapped his hand over his mouth trying not to vomit.

“Whoever it was they clearly knew what they were doing” Astrid said softly.

“There aren’t any foot prints either” Tuff said.

“That’s because he wasn’t killed at close range” Hiccup said softly his brow furrowed in concentration. Tuffnut flinched as something dripped onto his head. He brushed his hand against his head his eyes widening when it came away red. Looking up he shouted in shock, Hiccup followed his gaze and saw another Viking who was hanging off a torch swinging lifelessly.

“Shit!” Astrid screamed standing quickly. Hiccup climbed up and cut the Viking down while at the same time retrieving the trigger lever. Hiccup turned the Viking on his front and read the runes

“….none of you will survive” Hiccup muttered before leaping back when the bloated body exploded.

“Hiccup!” Fishlegs yelled.

“FUCK OFF” Hiccup roared suddenly his eyes blazing as he looked at him. He was becoming agitated quickly moving towards the large built Viking. Fishlegs stepped back fear in his wide eyes. Just as he was about to lunge Gobber managed to grab him by the waist and pull him away, Hiccup snarled and kicked out trying to break out of the elderly blacksmith’s grasp. He pulled him into the forge while Hiccup bruised his skin.

“Why did you stop me?” Hiccup screamed before being punched in the face by the older Viking.

“Because lad you were about to attack one of your friends,” Gobber said kindly. “Is this about the dragons?” he asked.

Hiccup glared darkly at him “no, not at all” he said before turning away.

“Hiccup” Gobber began.

“Go away” Hiccup cautioned, his voice holding the promise of unnecessary violence. Gobber sighed walking towards the door before stopping and turning back.

“Sorry for the punch lad” He said softly.

“I understand” Hiccup responded not looking at him.

Hiccup had decided to lock himself in the forge hammering away angrily at the metal trying to distract him. His face hurt slightly on the left side and had bruised in a gentle colour. He heard the door open and turned around to look at Astrid.

“We need to talk” she said softly her eyes moving to the Nightfury tattoo on his bare chest. He said nothing but turned back to the compass he was working on. She sighed and walked over to him reach up and cupping his cheek and turning his face towards her. “What happened to you” she said quietly. He fixed her under a stern gaze.

“You mean when I burst into flames? I’m as lost as you are as for attacking Fishlegs I don’t know.”

“Don’t bullshit me” she snapped “this is obviously about Toothless.” His spine snapped straight and his eyes looked at her darkly. He advanced towards her, his green eyes glowing again and the temperature of his body began to rise.

“Watch your best and only friend be killed in front of your eyes then talk to me about it” he sneered.

“Hiccup, you’ve been having severe outbreaks of raw emotion that are bordering on dangerous” she said her last few words dissolving into a stutter when he fixed her with an intense stare. A salty musky smell filled his nostrils and a growl rumbled low in his throat.

“You smell weird” he muttered pressing his nose into her hair.

“Hey I don’t smell! And don’t try to change the subject she protested.

“I didn’t say it was bad a bad smell” he rumbled brushing his nose along the back of her ear before brushing against her cheek. “I can’t help it the scent is distracting” he murmured before tracing her jaw line. She could feel his hot skin through her cloths leaving her a panting mess. He pressed his nose into her neck and gave an experimental lick. “Where is it coming from” he said distressed his eyes running across her body.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she whimpered when he opened her tunic slightly and began to sniff around her breast bindings. “Hiccup!” she squealed in embarrassment trying to pull his head away, instead he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the table. He rubbed his nose against her ribs becoming lost in the scent his eyes closing in ecstasy. Astrid tried to squirm away when he pushed her legs open with his shoulders. Hiccup pressed his nose against her crotch bumping her clit lightly. He breathed in deeply the scent causing his cock to harden. Astrid tried to pull away but he held her firm almost as though he was in a trance. He pressed his tongue against her warm clothed pussy, Astrid’s head fell back when she felt his burning tongue and the cool metal ball against her. She looked down at him and locked with his glowing green eyes which caused a fresh wave of arousal to rush through her body. She closed her eyes her back bowing slightly pushing her breasts up. He pushed hard between her thighs pulling her clothed clit into his mouth applying a strong suction. She tried to twist out of his arms while moaning loudly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body tightened and seized into a shaking mess. Her mouth was open in a silent moan before relaxing and slouching against the worktable. He stood up from between her legs and pulled her against him her head fell forward onto his shoulder.

“That was good” he murmured licking his lips and looking down at her his fingers gently running across her axed shaped earrings. She pressed her hand on his chest before dragging her fingers down, her nails lightly catching onto the ring on his right nipple; she licked her lips before looking back up at him. His eyes had stopped glowing and he rubbed her shoulders rhythmically.

“Since when did you become a blood hound” she huffed, her heart beat returning to normal.

“At Toothless’s funeral” he spat going rigid. She hummed softly and leant against him attempting to sooth his anger.

“Want to talk about it?” one harsh glare from him had her searching through her mind for another topic “I want a tattoo” she said suddenly while gently tracing the tail of the Nightfury just above the hem of his trousers. She scratched the tip of her blunt nails through the bumps of his abs and traced the trail of bronze hair.

“Hmm, I can design one for you” he said rubbing her waist “where do you want it?” he asked pressing his cheek on the top of her hair.

“Across my back and twisting towards the front” she said leaning up nuzzling the Nightmare tail on his jaw. He nodded calmly feeling a strange sense of aggression forming.

“Hiccup, I’m scared for you” she said quietly “I want you to be okay.” His jaw clenched and his grip tightened involuntarily on her.

“I don’t know if I ever will be, he was my best friend Astrid” he murmured hugging her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys okay I’m so sorry I’ve like vanished off the radar. I had so many deadlines that I had to leave the story for a bit, on top of that my mental health hasn’t been great, don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about ugly side of the coin a new chapter is being drafter, I realised that going through and rewriting chapters is too stressful for me, I’m sorry if it feels rushed but I’ll try to do better in my other stories xxxxx**

Hiccup sat in his room his charcoal skating across the page creating the structure of a tribal Deadly Nadder. He rested his elbow on the table and covered his eyes with a hand. He rubbed them hard and pinched the bridge of his nose. He huffed stressfully, a small amount of steam leaving his mouth. He could feel the heat prickling across the surface of the skin. He closed his notebook and leant back in his chair gasping for air. Images flashed behind his eyelids causing him to crash to the floor.

“Hiccup!” his father called from downstairs as he entered the room. Hiccup gritted his teeth and sweat rolled down from his hair dripping off the tip of his nose. He could hear the heavy footsteps approaching him. “Son are you alright?” he called. Hiccup felt uninhibited rage build up slowly. His hand curled into fists. “Son?” his father asked quietly, he made the mistake of resting a large hand on Hiccup’s back.

“Get away from me!” Hiccup screamed knocking his father’s hand away and skittering back.

“Son, I-” he started but was cut off as Hiccup threw a chair at him.

“Don’t come near me!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. He buried his hands in his hair and tugged violently. “I can’t take this!” he roared out he dropped to his knees “make it stop” he whimpered quietly. Stoick walked towards him “no! don’t!” Hiccup threw his hand out and the chief stopped. The room had begun to heat up rapidly causing the air to become heavy. Hiccup stepped back towards the window tears smearing across his face.

“Stoick what’s going on!” Gobber exclaimed barging into the house.

“I don’t know!” he yelled as his friend clambered up the stairs “He won’t listen to me.”

“Hiccup!” Gobber called approaching slowly.

“Go away!” Hiccup roared. A sharp heat wave blasted through the house pushing the two Vikings back slightly. Another voice echoed through the house this time it was Astrid’s

“Chief another one is dead!” she called before stopping short at the scene. She stared at all of them especially Hiccup who was currently dishevelled. Taking the moment of silence to his advantage he climbed out of his window and ran.

“We have to go after him” Stoick cried.

“Chief! Let me” Astrid said “you and Gobber need to investigate the deaths and calm down the villagers, I promise I’ll bring him back.”

“The lass is right Stoick” Gobber said kindly “let go to the village I’m sure they’ll be back by nightfall.” The chief sighed and nodded at Astrid before making his way down to the city square.

* * *

Hiccup bolted through the forest his senses going completely haywire. His tears were hot and burned a harsh trail down his cheeks. His lungs heaved and his skin itched maddeningly. Failing to look where he was going he tripped on one of the rocks and plummeted down into the cove. He rolled to a stop in front of the fresh water pool. An anguished cry of pain scraped along his vocal cords. His fists clenched on the grass ripping out a few blades. He sat up rapidly and pulled his armour off struggling slightly as the heat continued to grow. Once he had stripped he crawled into the water and let himself sink into the cool depths before swimming upwards and breaking through the surface. He huffed out a small amount of steam and swept his hair back. The cool water had done the job and had reduced the itching and pain. “Hiccup?” he turned at the sound of his name. Astrid was walking over to him looking curiously. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I am now” he said quietly.

“Are we going to talk about what happened back there?” she inquired. He turned his head to the side and didn’t look at her. She took off her boots, rolled up her leggings and sat on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in. “Come on, I’ll wash your hair and you can talk” she said patting the space between her legs. He looked at her suspiciously before resigning and leaning back. She undid his braids and combed her fingers through his hair.

“I hate him” Hiccup whispered his voice hoarse from crying. The cool sensation of water being poured on his head and the massage of his scalp that followed after helped to calm his nerves. Astrid hummed showing him that she was listening. “He killed my best friend” he gasped pressing the back of his head against her stomach and looking up at her. She wet a small cloth and rubbed around his eyes in an attempt to soothe the swelling. “I’m killing dragons and it makes me sick!” he whimpered closing his eyes. “It hurts so much, half the time I don’t even feel like myself.”

“I don’t understand” she said while scrubbing the hair at the nape of his neck.

“It’s like I have these memory blanks, sometimes I end up somewhere and not even knowing how I got there.” His eyes locked onto hers as she rubbed behind his ears.

“That’s really odd, maybe its stress?” Astrid asked lowering her arms. He turned around so the side of his face was pressed against her stomach.

“Maybe” he murmured “but what about the flames, the heat, and the strong sense of smell?”

“Blessing from the gods?” she asked shrugging. He looked up at her his mouth opening before closing. “What are you not telling me Hiccup” she said sternly her eyebrows furrowing.

“Well” he stuttered “when I set the pyre alight the flames turned silver.” His voice went quiet and Astrid silently urged him on. “Blue mist rose up and went in through my mouth and nose” he finished looking away from her.

“Do you think maybe it was Toothless’s spirit!” she gasped out suddenly.

“Maybe, but I only felt the presence once and haven’t felt it since then” he mumbled. She stroked his hair and sighed.

“I don’t know Hiccup, I really don’t. But whatever it is I’ll help you through it” she said calmly. Hiccup pulled her head down slightly and gave her a small peck on the lips. He got out of the water and strained his hair. Astrid pulled on her boots and walked over to Hiccup who had finally gotten his shirt on. He could feel the heat return but this time at a much smaller degree. They both headed back towards the village, Hiccup ignored the strange looks from the others and headed into his house with Astrid in tow.

“Hiccup my boy, you’re alright!” Stoick said leaping from his seat.

“Yeah I’m fine dad, sorry for freaking out earlier.”

“It’s alright my boy, are you going to get some rest?” he asked.

“No I think I’m going to go to the forge, just came to get my notebook” he clambered up the stairs leaving her in an awkward silence with his father.

“Thank you for bringing my son home” Stoick said softly. Astrid smiled and nodded.

“He was just a little upset” she smiled. The chief nodded before heading back to his seat and continuing his wood whittling. Hiccup had come down the stairs with his notebook intent on escaping the house as soon as he could.

“I’ll see you later dad” he said quietly before taking Astrid’s hand and leading her outside. As they were walking down to the forge he showed her the design of the tribal Nadder.

“Wow that’s awesome!” she grinned taking the drawing.

“If you want we can do it now?” he said softly. She nodded eagerly and followed him into the forge. The smelter had died down leaving the smithy at a cool temperature. He lead Astrid into his work room and cleared the table before wiping it down with alcohol and water. He set a towel over it and turned to Astrid. “You should take of your top and breast bindings” he said in a slightly husky voice. “You can lie on your stomach and I won’t see anything.” He left to gather his supplies while Astrid settled herself on the table. Her upper clothes were folded neatly on the bench. Hiccup came back in and swallowed thickly when he saw the bare curve of her back. He set the ink down on a smaller table along with the needles. He gently ran his hand across the scars scattered across to check if the ink would hold. He sterilised the needle by flame and wrapped it in thread. He had made the needle longer than the standard sewing needles in order to provide a comfortable grip. “There will be pain involved though not excruciating, if it gets bad just tell me and we’ll take a break or stop until the next day.” She nodded wordlessly. He began by dipping the needle in the ink and pushing it down passed the first few layers of skin. He smiled as the ink held and continued to work. Astrid remained silent, her eyes closed, lips parted and a gentle blush across her cheeks. She would offer a sigh when he would wipe away the excess ink. The cool cloth was a welcome sensation on her heated skin. She jostled slightly and Hiccup pulled away.

“You need a break?” he asked, she nodded breathing out a gentle confirmation before sitting up. The pain had caused a huge rush of endorphins through her system. She sat up completely forgetting that she was wearing nothing on top. It was when Hiccup looked away blushing did she realise. She grabbed her top and placed it over her chest.

“Don’t put it on” he said reading her intentions “I haven’t wrapped the tattoo, the cloth will irritate your skin” he handed her a water skin. She took it from him eagerly and drank deeply.

“It’s not as painful as I thought it would be” she smiled.

“Glad to hear it” he said simply “you want to continue or should we save it for the next day?” he asked calmly grabbing a clean cloth.

“We should save it for tomorrow,” she said “we’re both tired.” He nodded and wrapped the tattoo before helping her to put her top back on. He sighed as he watched her leave his pupils turning to slits and his green eyes glowing eerily.

 “Astrid do you have a moment” Fishlegs asked walking up to her.

“Yeah” she smiled before it slipped from her face “what’s wrong?”

“I did some background on the people that have been killed and they all have one thing in common” the next words he said made Astrid’s blood run cold. “they all had a role to play in Toothless’s death”


End file.
